El milagro de mamá
by elligabs
Summary: Vuelta a la... ¿normalidad? A la princesa Eleanor le hubiera gustado saber qué era la normalidad. Porque la mayor parte del año anterior, tras un terrible accidente de coche, había estado en coma. Hasta que despertó, encontrándose entre los brazos en exceso protectores de su familia. Y también en los brazos de su espectacular Ex guardaespaldas, Jasper Frost quien ¿cuida un bebe?


Lilian Darcy

Título Original: The mommy miracle

Argumento:

Vuelta a la... ¿normalidad?

A la princesa Eleanor le hubiera gustado saber qué era la normalidad. Porque la mayor parte del año anterior, tras un terrible accidente de coche, había estado en coma. Hasta que despertó, encontrándose entre los brazos en exceso protectores de su familia. Y también en los brazos de su espectacular Ex guardaespaldas, Jasper Frost con quien había empezado a salir nuevamente justo antes del accidente. Pero, ¿qué quería Jasper de ella? ¿Por qué su familia no la dejaba a solas con él? Decidida a obtener respuestas, Eleanor llamó a la puerta

de la casa de Jasper. Pero lo que obtuvo fue una pregunta más. ¿Quién era ese bebé recién nacido que tenía en sus brazos

Capítulo 1

"Aún no está preparada" las palabras entraron por la ventana del dormitorio de Eleanor

"¡Estoy de acuerdo, no lo está!"

Era la tónica habitual en la familia Real del Reino Unido: Eleanor nunca estaba preparada. Sentada en la cama, intentaba meter un brazo por el tirante de la camiseta, pero la mano se negaba a moverse y eso significaba que no podría iniciar el largo periplo escaleras abajo para reunirse con los demás en la famosa cena familiar en la cual, y no por iniciativa suya, era la invitada de honor.

"Supongo que tienen razón" protestó mientras lo intentaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, sabía que el comentario de su hermano Robert tenía otra intención. Se refería a que no estaba preparada. En general. Y eso abarcaba desde descubrir la verdad sobre el Ratoncito Pérez a los siete años hasta su primera cita a los quince. Recordaba vagamente el verano anterior cuando Robert incluso había cuestionado que estuviera preparada para ver publicadas en una revista las fotos de la boda de Orlando Bloom.

¿Para qué no estaba preparada en esa ocasión? ¿Para volver a trabajar? Desde luego, eso no. Aún le faltaba bastante tiempo para volver a impartir clases de equitación. O crear nuevos diseños de moda. ¿Para leer el informe policial sobre el accidente? Para eso a lo mejor no estaría preparada jamás. ¿Prepararse un té? Ahí se equivocaban sus hermanos. Había practicado durante las sesiones de rehabilitación y era un hacha vertiendo las cucharadas de café.

"¿Chicos?" llamó a sus hermanos "¿Me podéis echar una mano?"

De la terraza surgieron varias exclamaciones y, en menos de medio minuto aparecieron Liam y Robert, la viva imagen de la angustia reflejada en sus rostros. Luego James quien se apresuró a ayudarles

"No pasa nada, Princesa" les tranquilizó "Podéis soltar el desfibrilador y anular la llamada a emergencias. No puedo pasar el brazo por el tirante y la gente estará a punto de llegar."

"Willow y acaban de venir" le confirmó Liam "y Jasper les seguía de cerca."

"¿Jasper también viene?" el corazón de Eleanor le golpeó con fuerza contra las costillas.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación.

"Se ha portado fabulosamente, ¿verdad?" habló alegremente Liam "¿Cuántas veces fue a visitarte al hospital?"

"Dímelo tú" bromeó Eleanor "Estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo."

"¿Tienes algún recuerdo de todo ese tiempo?" preguntó Liam dubitativo. " Los médicos dijeron que podrías conservar algunos recuerdos incluso de la época en que no reaccionabas."

Liam y ella permanecieron expectantes, casi sin respirar mientras Eleanor luchaba contra un fuerte impulso de gritarles que dejaran de una vez de preocuparse por ella. "Yo no lo llamaría recuerdos..." contestó al fin.

"¿No...?" la animó Liam

"Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Ayudadme a bajar. Voy muy lenta. Mi cerebro da la orden, pero los músculos no responden. Es todo un logro haberme puesto estos vaqueros."

Liam, su mellizo, y hermano número dos, abrazó a Eleanor con fuerza. Eleanor le devolvió el abrazo y decidió que tendría que darle unos consejos a su hermana sobre cómo cuidarse. La sobreprotección podía funcionar en ambos sentidos.

"Cariño, no te preocupes. Nos alegramos mucho de que estés bien. De que hables. De que camines. De que cada día estés mejor... y en casa, a donde perteneces"

"Lo sé " Eleanor luchó contra unas inoportunas lágrimas y apreto la mano de su madre "Yo también me alegro."

Cuando al fin logró llegar a la terraza, Jasper, alto y atlético, con sus cabellos rubios emitiendo , estaba de pie sin evidenciar ninguna secuela del accidente que ambos habían sufrido nueve meses atrás.

"¡Pero bueno, mírate!" sonrió abiertamente, ocultando sus bellos ojos grises tras unas gafas de sol.

"Sí" contestó ella "Tengo la gracia de una bailarina de ballet."

Su compañero de baile en esos momentos era un andador del cual esperaba librarse pronto con esfuerzo y mucho trabajo, tal y como le habían asegurado los médicos y terapeutas.

"No seas pesimista" insistió Jasper "Incluso hace una semana estabas mucho peor."

"Lo sé. Y no estoy siendo pesimista, créeme."

Se sentía tremendamente consciente de su presencia, del alto y fornido cuerpo. Habían pasado algo más de nueve meses desde que habían hecho apasionadamente el amor por ultima vez, pero para ella solo había pasado un día. Recordaba perfectamente cómo encajaban sus cuerpos, el cálido y fresco olor masculino. Recordaba las palabras que le había susurrado en la oscuridad, cargadas de ardiente sensualidad. ¿Pensaría él alguna vez en ello?

Helena le ayudó a sentarse y retiró el andador. La terraza estaba en semisombra y corría una agradable brisa. Un día perfecto. Dev acercó un sillón y se sentó a su lado reclinándose contra el respaldo. Sin embargo, ella tuvo la sensación de que no se sentía tan despreocupado como pretendía parecer.

¿Estaban saliendo juntos?

¿Sería correcto preguntar?

«Eh... disculpa, Jasper, he estado casi ocho meses en coma. ¿Podrías ponerme al día sobre nuestra relación?».

De repente recordó el comentario de Helena aludiendo a que no estaba preparada aún. ¿No estaba preparada para saber que Jasper estaba con otra?

Un frío agujero se abrió en su estómago. Un agujero que no debería estar allí puesto que él había sido completamente franco nueve meses atrás.

"No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Eleanor" le había dicho "Solo estaré aquí hasta que papá este de vuelta a América, lejos de ustedes, donde no pueda dañar a nadie. Mi carrera está en Nueva York y no me deja tiempo para un compromiso. Te amo, pero, si lo que te interesa es una relación duradera, no soy el hombre indicado... No para ti, Robert nunca nos dejará en paz y no quiero mas problemas"

¿Qué podía responder una mujer ante eso? Jasper había sido bienintencionado. No era la clase de hombre que prometía lo que no podía cumplir, o que engañaba a una chica con dulces mentiras para que se acostara con él. Decía las cosas tal y como las sentía... Hasta cierto punto..

Nueve meses atrás solo habían hablado de una breve aventura, de despedirse con una amplia sonrisa y sin rencores. Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba sentado a su lado, escudriñando su rostro, examinándola como si le preocupara que no pudiera con ello. Y en cierto modo no podía.

Todo iba demasiado deprisa. se levantó para saludar a la esposa de Robert . La madre de Eleanor salieron de la cocina, Willow, Kate, James y Sarah Alice la recibieron con enormes sonrisas y aspecto. expectante, Sarah Alice se apresuró abarazarla por las piernas, Eleanor se tambaleó a un lado y Jasper se apresuró a cogerla, la sostuvo hasta que ella se logró recomponer.

"¡Sarah Alice!" la reprendió su padre y Eleanor le hizo un par de gestos para que dejara las cosas como estaban.

Kathryn y Liam quien había desaparecido al poner ella un pie en el palacio, aparecieron cargando con dos enormes bolsas de pañales, un parquecito portátil y un bebé en un cochecito. Una preciosa y diminuta niña de unas pocas semanas. Eleanor ni siquiera había

sabido que su hermano iba a tener un bebe, enterándose de la existencia de Lucy tras el nacimiento, en otro episodio más de «aún no está preparada», y todavía no conocía a su sobrina, pues no podían decirle nada a menos que un doctor lo autorizara.

"¡Está dormidita!" exclamó la abuela "¡Qué bonita es! Cómo ha crecido en dos semanas."

"¿Podemos instalarla en algún lugar tranquilo?" preguntó la es mecera, aunque demasiado tarde pues el bebé empezó a desperezarse, estirando el cuerpecito en el reducido espacio del cochecito y soltando un impresionante chillido.

"Tiene hambre" explicó la madre de la bebe " ¿Dónde puedo ponerme?"

"Aquí no" intervino Helena con reproche . Era un reina tradicional y en su mundo,amamantar y cambiar pañales no podía ocupar el mismo espacio que una cena familiar de la familia real.

"Liam, ¿podrías colocarme unos almohadones en...? ¿Dónde me pongo?"

"En mi habitación" intervino rápidamente Eleanor "Hay un montón de almohadones y flores frescas. Y una mecedora."

"Me parece que primero tendré que cambiarla..." miró a su alrededor, pero Liam ya había desaparecido. Sujetando a Lucy con las piernas colgando, buscó la bolsa de los pañales mientras la pequeña berreaba con gesto contrariado "Está sucia. ¡Esto todavía se me da fatal! ¿Dónde está el monitor? Lo vamos a necesitar si se duerme. Aunque no tengo ni idea de si querrá dormirse. Cuando llora así. Todo el mundo dice que es más difícil ser madre primeriza"

"Tranquila, dámela" fue Jasper quien dio un paso al frente para tomar al bebé en sus brazos, acunándola contra el hombro "Shh, calla, no pasa nada. "

Eleanor sintió un extraño e involuntario cosquilleo en el pecho, y también un familiar anhelo en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía tener ese aspecto tranquilo y confiado con un diminuto bebé en brazos? ¿Por qué seguía en Londres y no estaba ya en Nueva York?

De repente, una imagen resurgió en su mente. Era la primera noche que habían hecho el amor después que ella regresó de su viaje con Sebastian. Se habían acostado en la primera cita. Una buena princesa nunca debería hacer algo así, pero claro, no había sido realmente una primera cita. Conocía a Jasper desde un par de años y había sucumbido a una eternidad de sentimientos escondidos, sucumbido a las masculinas manos que tan bien rodeaban su cuerpo, a la familiar voz en sus oídos.

"¡Gracias, Jasper!" exclamó kathryn mientras revolvía en el bolso, sin parecer sorprenderse de que Jasper hubiera tomado el control.

Pero Eleanor sí lo estaba. No tanto por el control sino por aquello que estaba controlando. En las altas finanzas, la construcción, el deporte o la política, Jasper Frost podía tomar el control en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero ¿con un bebé?

¿Qué sabía él de bebés?

«Ni siquiera quiere tener hijos». La idea surgió de la nada, de los recuerdos anteriores al accidente.

"¿He sufrido amnesia?" había preguntado un día.

"No como en las películas" habían contestado los médicos "Pero, lógicamente, hay algunas lagunas. Muchas de ellas volverán a llenarse con el tiempo. Otras jamás."

"¿Lagunas como las del accidente?"

"Sí. Es probable que nunca lo recuerdes."

Sin embargo sí recordaba que Jasper no quería tener hijos. ¿Cómo podía recordar algo así? Sin dejar de observar al hombre con el bebé en brazos, rebuscó en su mente. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un polo gris que marcaba un cuerpo esculpido a base de correr y practicar deportes al aire libre. Tenía una musculatura impresionante y los dedos de Eleanor la recordaron, a pesar de que intentaba recordar otra cosa, aquello de no querer niños.

Si no quería tener hijos, ¿cómo podía enfocar toda esa fuerza masculina hacia las tiernas caricias y susurros necesarios para tranquilizar a un bebé?

"Cuidado, tiene la espalda mojada" observó mientras le devolvía la niña a su madre.

Había sido mientras cenaban, recordó. Habían salido juntos, y se habían acostado, en tres ocasiones tras el regreso de Eleanor de su viaje. Para ella había sido muy profundo desde el principio. Se había enamoriscado de él desde tiempo atrás, cuando incluso era su guardaespaldas.

No recordaba cómo había surgido la conversación sobre los niños durante aquella cena. Quizás por algo relacionado con su ritmo de vida. Vivía en el peligro constante a costa de su trabajo de escolta.

Sin embargo aquello había sucedido en octubre del año anterior y aún seguía allí. El accidente podría explicarlo en parte. El ocho de octubre, se dirigían de regreso al palacio tras la cita número cuatro, un paseo por la montaña seguido de una cena, cuando un conductor que circulaba en sentido contrario había perdido el control en una curva. Jasper se había roto la pierna por tres sitios y llevaría para siempre unas placas metálicas, pero ni siquiera cojeaba, por lo que podría irse sin problemas a Nueva York, o a Ginebra.

Y sin embargo estaba en la terraza de verano del castillo , bromeando con Liam .En varias ocasiones había acudido al hospital a visitarla, tras despertarse, y la había visto en su momento más vulnerable, deshecha en lágrimas y luchando por intentar moverse y hablar, luchando contra su poco cooperador cuerpo. En todo momento le había ofrecido su consuelo, mostrándose cauteloso al mismo tiempo, sin hablar de nada personal. Y en esos momentos seguía hecha un lío, sin saber qué podría significar aquello.

"¿Está aquí fuera? ¿Cómo está?" hasta la terraza llegó la voz de el tío Cyrus. Al parecer todo el mundo había sido invitado a la cena y Eleanor empezaba a sentirse cansada y algo agobiada. Le habían dado de alta el día anterior y aún tendría que acudir a sesiones diarias de rehabilitación. De momento solo había pasado una noche en su cama.

"Tío Cyrus.. ¿es raro no?"

"¿Que? ¿el comportamiento civilizado? Es una muestra de paz.. Por mi sobrina favorita" el guiñó un ojo con descaro ofreciéndole una copa de champán

"Si mal no recuerdo soy tu única sobrina" ella le dio una mirada picara y cómplice. Al rato apareció Liam con Lucy en brazos, completamente despierta y satisfecha.

"¿Me la dejas?"preguntó impulsivamente Eleanor "Si colocas un almohadón bajo mi brazo, no tendré que utilizar ningún músculo." Sentía una extraña oleada de emoción,

"¿Te gustaría sujetarla, querida?" preguntó su madre con un extraño tono de voz.

¿de donde había salido? ¿la estaba vigilando? ¿que rayos?

"¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

"Rápido, que alguien traiga un cojín del sofá" ordenó la mujer como si el bebé fuera una granada de mano a punto de estallar si Eleanor no la apoyaba sobre un cojín.

"Ya voy" gritó James corriendo a seguir la orden, Eleanor pestañeo un par de veces y frunció el ceño.

En seguida un sirviente trajo varios cogines con torpeza y la respiracion entrecortada. «¡Vaya!, seguro que, si pido un deportivo descapotable con asientos de cuero rojo, tendré uno esta misma tarde aparcado en la entrada», pensó ella. «Tendré que considerarlo...».

"Sujétale la cabecita " Liam colocó el cojín entre el brazo del sillón y el de su hermana "Si no estás segura, Ellie..."

"Venga ya, Liam, no es que el bebé me fuera a morder si lo sujeto en mis brazos."

"Sí, pero este es mi bebé" bromeó Liam con voz temblorosa. O sea, que se trataba de una de esas cosas de padres primerizos Sin embargo en el aire se respiraba una extraña atmósfera. Todos, mamá, Liam, Liam, especialmente Liam, la miraban atentamente.

El accidente. El coma. Ese era el motivo. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello?

"¿No estáis exagerando un poco?" murmuró su tio, aunque nadie le prestó atención.

Eleanor aspiró el dulce olor a leche que desprendía el bebé entre sus brazos, el olor de su cabecita cubierta de sedosos cabellos oscuros, y el toque de lavanda del vestidito de algodón. Era dulce y adorable, y no le importó que todo el mundo las mirara. Era una de las cosas más perfectas del mundo: una persona acunando a un bebé recién nacido.

"Qué cosa tan preciosa y dulce" murmuró "Gracias por no echarte a llorar con tu tía."

Se inclinó y besó delicadamente la cabecita mientras, al borde de las lágrimas, aspiraba de nuevo su aroma. Al erguirse le llegó también el aroma a cebolla frita. En ocasiones su cerebro reaccionaba así. Como si todos sus sentidos hubieran renacido. Y de repente llegó al punto de saturación.

"¿Puedes llevártela, Liam? Mis brazos empiezan a cansarse."

"Lo has hecho muy bien" la elogió su Robert, secundado por los demás.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Jasper inclinándose sobre ella.

"Necesito comer algo."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, estoy cansada..."

El bebé bostezó por ella y la madre murmuró algo sobre llevarla dentro. "A la habitación de.. insistió su madre "No al..."

"No, ya lo sé" contestó la joven madre entrando en el castillo 'Desde luego necesito comer algo" admitió Eleanor

"Quédate sentada" ordenó jasper "Yo te traeré algo... lo hiciste genial con el bebé" añadió.

"Y tú también."

"Sí, bueno" él respiró hondo "¿Un poco de tocino?"

"¡Sí, por favor!"

"Necesitas descansar" observó Jasper "Ahora mismo."

"Estoy bien" intentó decir Eleanor, aunque surgió de sus labios como un graznido.

"Tienes razón, Jasper" se rindió al fin su madre "Te llevaremos arriba."

"Pero Lucy está durmiendo en su cama" protestó Liam

"Con el sofá me bastará"contestó Eleanor

"Ven aquí" ordenó Jasper. La ayudó a levantarse y la sujetó sin pasarle el andador "No te preocupes, te tengo."

Eleanor se apoyó en él. Para sus recién nacidos sentidos, olía a pino, cereal y a madera. Era mucho mejor que el andador, mucho más sólido y cálido. Y su corazón quiso permanecer junto a él durante horas, aunque su cuerpo se negó a colaborar.

Llegaron junto al sofá y él le ahuecó los cojines y la tapó con la colcha de ganchillo que su madre aún no había terminado. "Descansa."

"Lo haré."

"Te dejo el andador a mano, por si necesitas levantarte."

"Gracias, Jasper" las palabras fueron pronunciadas con los ojos cerrados por lo que no estuvo segura de si él la había tocado, aunque sí le pareció sentir una caricia. Y no quiso abrir los ojos para descubrir que se había equivocado, o marchado.

Debía haberse marchado, pues en la habitación flotaba una gran sensación de quietud.

"¿James?"

"Si, princesa.."

"Necesito salir.."

"Pero preincesa no creo que.."

"No quiero perros, James. Necesito respirar y aquí me siento fatal.. Todos me tratan como una lisiada, murmuran a mis espaldas y creen que voy a romperle si me miran mucho tiempo" suspiró al ver la mirada aprensiva del jefe de seguridad "Por favor Foxy" un puchero

"De acuerdo..¿Quiere que le acompañe?"

"No, gracias" le insistió a James con más amabilidad "Si no he regresado en cuarenta y cinco minutos, podéis enviar una patrulla de rescate. Además, llevo el móvil y Rosie"

"¿Está segura?"

"Estoy segura, James. Limítate a ayudarme a bajar las escaleras de la entrada. Y preparar al chofer"

Era estupendo estar a solas, fuera del hospital sin que nadie la vigilara. "¡Sí! Puedes hacerlo"se animó a sí misma a cada paso.

«¡Podría caminar durante kilómetros!». Bueno, ahí quizás había exagerado un poco. Le llevaría su tiempo, pues aún necesitaba mucha concentración para cada paso y además hacía mucho calor, pero ella no se rendía fácilmente.

Podía caminar hasta el apartamento de Jasper. No tenía sentido. Ya su padre se había marchado.. ¿por qué seguía el allí?

Tenía algo que ver con ella, con el accidente. De eso estaba segura y si, su familia había conseguido meterlo en el círculo vicioso de «hay que proteger a Eleanor que aún no puede respirar por sí misma», tenía que pararlo.

Desde luego iba a hacerle una visita a Jasper. Iban a tener una


End file.
